The invention relates to a device for cutting slits in a surface, for instance a turf cover, comprising a frame displaceable over the surface, a movable cutter on the frame and oriented during use toward the surface for the purpose of cutting slits in the surface.
Such devices are known for aerating a turf cover, wherein slits are cut into the turf cover, for instance in order to remove dead grass and moss from the turf cover and thereby enhance growth of the turf cover. The known art has drawbacks. When the slits are cut in the turf cover, the material that has been cut away is left on the turf cover. In addition to the fact that this material which has been cut away and left behind can inhibit the growth of the grass, this material adversely affects the performance characteristics of the turf cover in the case of for instance playing fields. On golf courses material on the turf cover is particularly undesirable, for instance on the green, where the golf ball rolls over the turf cover. This is because, as a result of the material on the turf cover, the golf ball will behave unpredictably, to the detriment of enjoyment in playing. The material left behind moreover has an adverse effect on the appearance of the turf cover.